


That's Really Jacked Up

by AshesTheTerrible



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: AI, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Deep Throating, Dildos, Multi, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Polygamy, Praise Kink, Programming, Sex Toys, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Triad relationship, digi-jacks, holograms, multiple Jacks, pleasure programs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesTheTerrible/pseuds/AshesTheTerrible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack figures out how to reprogram Timothy's digi-jacks and make them into pleasure simulators. Rhys is then faced with Handsome Jack himself, Timothy, Jack's doppelganger and two digital Jack lookalikes. Needless to say, it's a fun time for everybody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Really Jacked Up

**Author's Note:**

> Welp this is finally done! Welcome to the Jack/Timothy/Rhys triad relationship boat!!! setting sail......NOW! please enjoy! ;)

Jack ran a frustrated hand through his coiffed locks and growled a whole string of obscenities at the computer screen that frankly didn’t deserve to be talked to like that. Jack grumbled something underneath his breath and his fingers were scattering across the overused keyboard once more, a couple of quick clicks of the mouse spacing out the rapid fire clacking of keys. Timothy stood leaned over the back of his boss's chair, his elbows propped up on the expensive leather casually, staring over Jack’s disheveled hair to the four computer screens spread out before the older man. Tim chewed a nail absent mindedly, and shifted a little gently twisting Jack’s chair slightly, causing the CEO to pause momentarily in his coding efforts.

“Oh my god kiddo you are breathing down my friggin neck! Could you back the hell up or something??” Jack snarled suddenly swiveling his chair all the way around, causing Tim to grunt as his elbows were forced out of their resting positions.

Tim took on the expression of a kicked puppy and his eyes hit the floor and he twiddled his thumbs together sheepishly.

Jack rolled his eyes hard and let loose of a frustrated sigh that was over dramatic to say the very least.

“Just sit there for god’s sake. And wipe that stupid look off your face, jeezus you act like I shot your dog or something.” Jack snarled gesturing a pointed thumb to the cluttered desk’s surface and slinging his chair back around to face the multiple screens.

Timothy obeyed silently, gently pushing aside a day’s worth of empty soda cans, chip bags and candy wrappers strewn over the Hyperion President’s workspace. He considered bringing up Jack’s ridiculously bad eating habits to his partner once more…but the scowl set deep over the CEO’s brow told him he should most likely leave it alone this time. The doppelganger eased his rear down onto the desk and sat quietly observing as Jack’s eyes darted over the screens, the bright light reflecting in the whites of his wide eyeballs.

Jack was mumbling things to himself wildly, most sentences indecipherable, the most Tim could get out of them was the occasional declaration of ‘son of a friggin taint’ or ‘ok almost got it’. To say the older man looked frazzled was a massive understatement. Though Timothy had only been in the other man’s presence for about an hour, he knew the CEO was not in the most patient of moods. The hour was growing late and really all the doppelganger wanted to do was go home, but Jack was having none of that. He was nose deep in some special project that he needed Timothy for. Well he mostly just needed the doppelganger’s digi-jack program, but that was beside the point. Jack hadn’t exactly explained the whole thing, he’d just skimmed over it saying it was some sort of ‘new upgrade’ he wanted to try out.

But that still didn’t answer the question as to why Jack needed both his partner’s for this crap. They were both used to Jack working late into the night and sometimes even just sleeping in his office. But he didn’t normally order the two of them to stay with him. So that little detail seemed out of place in Tim’s eyes. Tim glanced over the great span of Jack’s office to the other accompanying man lying sprawled across one of Jack’s massive black couches set up on the left side of the space. Rhys was flopped back peering up at the office ceiling, already having kicked off his expensive footwear on the floor, his brightly colored socks propped up on the couch arm. He was tall enough to quite easily rest his neck on one arm and his ankles on the other, causing him to be comparable to a big, lazy, housecat.

The amber haired man seemed disinterested with whatever the two identical other men were doing huddled around the computer screens. He looked tired, his lids drooping over bloodshot eyes. The youngest of the three men gave a low groan and shifted to throw a pleading glance at his two partners.

“Jack I’m hungry…” Rhys complained suddenly.

Jack completely ignored Rhys’ complaint, the CEO going unfazed by the other man’s whining in his sudden excitement.

“Got it!” He exclaimed shoving his desk chair backward and popping up out of it hurriedly.

Both Rhys and Tim perked up at the sudden declaration watching with interested eyes as the CEO pulled a small flash drive from the computer’s hardware and turned the small device over in his fingers. He grabbed Tim’s wrist device off his desk and unplugged the cord from the computer as well. The older man, seeming to have whiplashed from frustration to sheer devious excitement handed the device back to the doppelganger.

“I installed some new hardware, get that thing booted up and we will take it for a little spin.” Jack snarled before leaving the doppelganger sitting on his desk and crossing the room to the lankier man on the couch.

“Annnnd I didn’t leave out my little Rhysie of course. Here kiddo, do me a favor and jam this into that little port of yours.” Jack hissed the corners of his lips pulling tight in a viciously wild grin.

Rhys knew that grin all too well. That was the kind of expression that only meant one thing…that Jack had some new and most likely crazy idea, and he was going to use Rhys and Tim as guinea pigs…as per usual. Rhys sighed. It was too late for Jack’s new found ideas, he was hungry and tired, he’d been working on a major project all day and quite honestly all he wanted to do was take a bubble bath and go to bed. Rhys’ slim chances of that happening seemed to be fading by the second as he hesitantly took the small flash drive from the CEO’s fingers.

“What does…it do?” Rhys questioned slowly looking to the tiny drive, then to Jack’s glittering pupils.

Jack made a scoffing noise and grabbed the device out of Rhys’ hesitant fingers.

“Kiddo I don’t pay you to question, I pay you to do what I ask. Now gimme that thing, I’ll do it myself.” Jack snarled his excitement giving way to annoyance for all of four seconds.

Before Rhys could have a prayer of protesting Jack was leaning the young man’s head back, his big palm cupping the base of his skull almost gingerly. Jack’s fingers were near gentle as he inserted the drive into the half cybernetic man’s echo port. Rhys cringed upon its intrusion, a cold static spreading out through his brain like prickling ice. It didn’t exactly _hurt_ it was just a wonky feeling that left Rhys’ skin crawling uncomfortably. Inserting things into his echo port always felt that way. It was not exactly enough sensation to be pleasurable, but not enough to be painful either. Jack had been severely disappointed the first time he’d tried to finger Rhys’ port and it hadn’t resulted in anything other than Rhys feeling nauseated. He supposed Jack had gotten the idea stuck up in his head that Rhys’ port might induce some sort of sexual pleasure, which was sort of dumb in the first place. It was a hole in his head, and he was greatly thankful it didn’t exactly act like a second weird prostate like Jack had hoped.

Jack soothed the pad of his thumb around the ring of Rhys’ port and Rhys flinched a little as his echo eye flickered to life and brought up some sort of menu.

The screen was labeled something along the lines of ‘Super cool, super sexy, hero simulator’ obviously named by Jack, and Rhys rolled his eyes.

“Super cool, super sexy, hero simulator…start download yes, or no? Really Jack? You couldn’t have named it something else?” Rhys quipped giving the President an un-amused glare.

Jack waved the snide comment away with a hand gesture and a snort.

“Don’t get sassy with me cupcake. Just download it already would you?” Jack snapped flicking Rhys’ nose as if he were a disobedient child.

Rhys rubbed his face irritably and flinched away from Jack’s fingers. He sighed out slowly and began the download somewhat reluctantly. Better to just get it over with. The sooner he got this done, the sooner they could leave. The download took only seconds, followed up by a notification blinking across Rhys’ eye declaring ‘Successfully installed super cool, super sexy, hero simulator’.

“It’s all downloaded.” Rhys huffed and Jack clapped his hands together loud enough to get a little startle from the scrawny man still seated on the couch.

“Great, great, great!!! Oh kiddos we are all in for a big ol treat tonight! You just wait and see! Been working on this for weeks, oh man this is gunna be killer!” Jack exclaimed gently prodding the drive from Rhys’ port and tossing it onto the huge coffee table nearest to the couch.

Jack’s big palms found his hips, his grin spreading like wildfire across his thin features. Rhys blinked up at the older man his incongruous gaze wide and confused. Rhys looked down at his echo arm, turned his hand over a few times, did a slow once over on his body, then looked back up to Jack, eyebrows knitting together in puzzlement.

“I don’t feel any different.” Rhys stated shrugging his shoulders up.

Jack’s malicious, shit-eating grin only grew at the commentary.

“Not yet you don’t.” Jack hissed and instantly Rhys was quite unnerved by the whole thing.

God only knew what kind of software he’d just willingly downloaded into his system and the instantaneous feeling of dread settled heavy in his gut. Jack’s wild ideas were often unpredictable and had this wonderful way of sometimes turning into utter disasters. The guy was a genius…but he was bat shit nuts. Those two things often didn’t go together well. Plus Jack was running solely on too much caffeine. Rhys could tell by the way his fingers twitched just slightly and his words all spilled out just a little too fast. The added fact that the CEO looked as if he hadn’t slept in two days only filled Rhys’ concern that this new idea was going to end badly. All of this combined was dangerous to say the least.

Jack tore his playfully excited gaze from Rhys and beckoned over his shoulder to the doppelganger still perched on the oversized desk.

“C’mere sweet cheeks. Gunna need your assistance.” Jack swooned his tone dark and worrying.

Timothy hefted himself off the furniture and was quick to take up post at Jack’s side. Rhys stared at the two mirror images, grimacing slightly as he met eyes with Tim for a moment. Tim shrugged his shoulders up in an ‘I dunno’ fashion and instantly Rhys knew Tim was just about as lost with the whole thing as he was.

“Throw the two studs out would you pumpkin?” Jack cooed reaching out to run thick fingers through Timothy’s matching walnut locks.

Tim reached down to his wrist device and pressed the small button on the side. The mechanism whirred to life and in a flash of digital lighting the two hologram Jacks were brought forth into the room, one just to the CEO’s right, the other to Tim’s left. The two AI bodies were idle, sensing there was no danger, their weapons just stood at the ready, arms by their sides as the two flickering entities seemed to scan the office surroundings.

Jack grinned at the two holographic entities wryly and reached over to pick up Timothy’s wrist, typing some sort of password into the keypad. Both digi-Jacks jittered apart and began reforming, this time both were rendered in a very different fashion. Rhys looked on with sudden peaked interest, then utter shock, his eyes widening to the size of dinner plates. Both AI’s stood stark naked, weapons disabled and seeming to have disappeared. It was utterly strange seeing the two holograms normally used for battle now displayed as some weird forms of pornographic programming.

Jack seemed overly pleased with the shock painted across both his partner’s faces and cracked his knuckles in a satisfied fashion.

“Boys, meet the super cool, super sexy, hero simulator. All the wonders of AI technology turned into a real life porn flick…that can interact with you. Welcome to the new age of porn kiddos.” Jack chuckled darkly clapping Timothy on the back hard, getting a little grunt from the doppelganger.

“Of course I still have a buncha kinks to work out with it and all, but it’s complete enough to give it a test run. Figured tonight was as good as any! Only downside is it only really _works_ for folks that have echo systems…lucky for us we got ourselves a pretty little robot boy to try it all out on.” Jack explained shifting his weight a little.

Rhys chewed his lip slowly eyes still enthralled with the two nude holograms before him.

“So uh…what do…they do?” Rhys said slowly, a little afraid to even ask that question in all honestly.

Jack threw his hands up and chuckled.

“No idea kiddo! Never tried them out before, which is what we are totally doing now. Ooo this is gunna be friggin awesome. Tim press that little green button, get these puppies in action.” Jack said snapping his fingers at the doppelganger.

“They aren’t going to hurt him are they?” Timothy questioned hesitantly.

Jack scoffed and shook his head quickly.

“Pffft no. I rigged it so all their weapons systems are shut off when they are changed over into this mode. He’ll be fine. They’re harmless.” Jack snarled in a sort of ‘duh’ fashion.

Tim did as he was asked and pressed the small button on the side of his wrist device, the young man finding himself holding his breath as he did so. With that, the two holograms were then set into motion. The one on the left circled around the two men, phasing right through the coffee table and slowly eased down onto the couch near Rhys. The holo-double on the right was close behind, coming to sit on the other side of the amber haired young man. Rhys flinched away from the one on the right only to be trapped by the one on the left leaning in toward his ear.

“You need a hero kiddo?” The double on the left whispered into the shell of Rhys’ ear his tone thick and heavy with programmed lust.

Rhys shivered involuntarily and the double to his right was then pressing its artificial lips to the tender flesh of Rhys’ throat. Rhys jumped and yelped at the contact…because despite the hologram being…well a _hologram_ he could _feel_ its touch.

“What the hell!??” Rhys exclaimed looking to Jack with big, confused eyes.

Jack only offered the young man a maliciously delighted expression and chuckled lowly.

“What’s the matter pumpkin?” Jack cooed playfully.

Jack knew damned well what the matter was he just wanted Rhys to say it…out loud.

“I…I can feel them…” Rhys breathed leaning back into the couch, the double crooning down once more to run electric kisses over Rhys’ neck.

Rhys sighed into the weirdly pleasant static feeling of the hologram’s mouth and his eyes fell just slightly closed as the pair sunk into pampering him all over with warm kisses and touches. Their hands were warm with flickering electricity, every contact causing Rhys’ echo system to respond and pulse commands out through his body. His brain registered every touch, every smooth brush of lips or hair, every scrape of nails as one double ran fingers down his arm. His echo eye glowered and focused as it processed all the new information, scanning the holograms and registering them as very real entities, as very…pleasurable entities.

Jack’s pupils danced with pleased intrigue as Rhys squirmed and slumped back into the couch cushions, boneless and weak. Jack took a seat on the coffee table, propping his leg up on his knee, leaning forward casually watching as Rhys was overwhelmed by the two AI’s swooning over his every curve.

“How’s it feel cupcake?” Jack questioned as Timothy eased down onto the furniture next to Jack his eyes wide as he watched Rhys become consumed in the feeling of the doubles.

It was weird to see his weapons conformed into pretty little porn programs. Weird…but strangely attractive. Timothy found his throat becoming tight at the sight of Rhys arching and moving, crooning into each touch from the AI’s lips eagerly. Almost a little too eagerly. Rhys seemed to lose himself in the drowning pleasures the two programs were providing, and Timothy was suddenly very curious as to what it actually felt like for Rhys. It looked like it felt delectable.

“I-It feels good Jack…really…really good…I…I like it…” Rhys near panted his cheeks flushing with a thick paint of vibrant pink.

“I can see that.” Jack chuckled tilting his head to the side seeming to be completely content in simply watching as the two doubles caused Rhys to absolutely fall to pieces.

“What does it feel like…when they touch you?” Timothy interjected suddenly, finding himself very much so on board with the whole thing.

Rhys sucked in a broken breath and allowed his eyes to slat open as the double to his right combed holographic fingers through his slicked back locks.

“It’s like…warm…and jolting…like static…only more i-intense…” Rhys groaned shifting to the side as the double on his left nearly crawled into his lap, pushing electrified lips into the dip of his collarbone.

Timothy raised his eyebrows and swallowed down the lump forming in his throat. Rhys looked absolutely obscene under the talented hands of the programmed pleasure devices, his chest heaving, his hands fisted at his sides desperately. Rhys bucked his hips upward and thudded the back of his head against the leather couch with a loud slap. It was very apparent to both observing parties that Rhys was quickly deteriorating into an absolutely pitiful state. His hips pumped into thin air, desperately trying to find friction, but the two doubles seemed only to be interested in teasing…teasing along his throat, teasing along his temples, teasing along his upper chest, teasing all the areas of exposed skin that they could find. The young man pressed his thin eyebrows together, mouth coming open in a slack oval as he let loose of a thick, wanton mewl.

The tight line pressed flush to Rhys’ thigh became even more painfully apparent as it was joined by a dark stain of leaked pre-cum through the material. The sensations were almost too much for him, the white hot static coursing through each touch, the warm tingles of arousal running like fireworks through his veins.

“We’ll be your heroes kiddo.” The doubles cooed in unison, getting another breathy, embarrassing moan from the young man between them.

“Oh man they are better than I expected! Though I don’t really wanna hear em talk. Rather hear my own voice. Put em on mute would ya sweetie?” Jack cooed nudging an elbow into Timothy’s ribs and Tim nodded frantically, tearing his eyes away from his disheveled counterpart momentarily to turn the volume down on the AI’s.

“It-it’s so…so intense….ohhhhh hah, AH! Ahhh!” Rhys moaned weakly, his fingers trying to grasp at one of the doubles, but only succeeding in phasing right through it.

Rhys whimpered and bucked in frustration, wanting friction, _real_ friction. The hologram’s teasing was wondrous but Rhys wanted more, he wanted something solid to grasp and lean into.

“Yeah you like that dontcha cupcake?” Jack cooed his eyes mere vicious slits as he soaked in the scene.

“Y-Yes!! Ah! AH!!!” Rhys managed to breathe out in-between heavy moans, his hair coming loose slightly from thrashing and moving against the couch.

“Y-You look so fucking hot…” Timothy stuttered suddenly and Jack looked sideways at the doppelganger, cocking a thin eyebrow at the other man.

The flush spread rampant across the doppelganger’s cheeks and the hungry look in his eyes gave away his own needy state to the CEO. Jack just grinned vibrantly at the domino effect he’d seemingly caused.

“Doesn’t he though? Mmmm cupcake you look like such a little whore! You’re our little whore aren’t you sweet cheeks?” Jack cooed standing slowly and straightening the front of his jacket casually.

Rhys nodded feebly and his hands gently began to snake to the front of his pants, desperate to relieve some of the constrained tightness. Jack leaned forward and smacked Rhys’ wandering hand hard, getting a surprised yelp from the young man. Rhys returned his fists to his sides in defeat and looked to Jack with pleading earth and sky colored eyes.

“Uh, uh, uh cupcake. None of that. No touching yourself sweet cheeks.” Jack commanded wagging a slow, scolding finger in front of Rhys’ nose.

Rhys made a desperate noise in his throat and slumped harder into the cushions.

Jack rounded the couch like a big cat stalking slow prey, his motions calculated and cunning, each slap of his sneakers registering on Rhys’ tender ears. Finally Jack came to the back of the couch, leaning over it casually, his lips close enough to Rhys’ neck that the young man could feel his warm, easy breath as he expelled it from his nostrils. He smelled like a mixture of the cinnamon gum that he favored and faded cologne that had just slightly worn away with the day’s length. Rhys leaned his head back eagerly, eyes fluttering open to soak in his boss wantonly.

“This is a good look for you baby boy.” Jack praised his voice dipping to a dark, dangerous tone.

Rhys could only pant out a moan in response, his brain unable to form words, his body melting into a puddle of absolute need. With that Jack ran a thick palm through the absolutely wrecked looking young man’s amber locks, fingers combing through the hairs in a gentle way that did not at all fit the maniacal CEO. Rhys leaned into the touch, fingers curling in on themselves as the doubles lithe fingers ran down the spans of his shivering arms. Just as soon as Rhys had lulled into the gentle feeling of Jack’s fingers the powerful man buried his knuckles into the soft locks, twisted, and pulled, yanking Rhys’ head back forcefully. Rhys cried out in surprise, but the sound was quickly muffled by Jack’s lips crashing into his. Jack kissed him with all tongue and teeth. The older man’s tongue slid between Rhys’ teeth, running along the wet anatomy, sliding against the backs of his canines eagerly. Rhys’ fingers twitched, caught between wanting to reach up backwards and curl into Jack’s thick locks, but fearing the punishment that might come if he did so. Jack clasped his teeth around Rhys’ worried bottom lip, causing the taller man to wince and groan into the not so gentle gesture.

Jack just chuckled against Rhys’ eager lips.

The kid was just so god damned cock hungry. It really didn’t take much to have him melting like butter in the older man’s palms. With the added pleasure inducing AI’s the kid didn’t have a god damned prayer.

“Jack…sir…?” Came Timothy’s meekly questioning voice.

Jack rested his chin on the top of Rhys’ head and raised his eyebrows at his very pretty, very expensive, doppelganger.

“Hmm?” Jack muttered his eyes lazy as they swam over Tim’s form.

“Can I…?” Timothy whispered his voice low with arousal.

Jack grinned at his mirror image and kissed down Rhys’ temple.

“Go ahead kitten.” Jack gave permission grinning slyly, his lips still pressed flush to Rhys’ skin.

Timothy needed no more consent than that, in a split second the doppelganger was coming up off the coffee table and spreading himself over Rhys’ lap gracefully. Jack only grinned wryly as the doppelganger stole the amber haired man from him, hands cupping under Rhys’ slender chin to bring their lips together hungrily. Rhys’ hands snapped up to Timothy’s luscious walnut locks, fingers curling in overly pampered, coiffed locks carelessly because he knew it was ok to do so. Jack wouldn’t want to be touched like that until much later on in the span of things. Rhys and Timothy both knew this very well. Jack only liked his hair to be stroked and pulled when he was fully in the mood, past the point of no return. For now he was still just observing, basking in his successful ‘real life’ porn program fashioned from his doppelganger’s AI’s.

Rhys pushed up into Tim hard, mouth eager and wanting as he kissed him deep and rough. The slight differences in the way Jack and Timothy kissed were things Rhys _lived_ for. Tim kissed near as eagerly as Rhys did, but he did not kiss with needed control, he was more than happy to let Rhys take the lead in the forceful display of affection. Timothy always sucked Rhys’ tongue, diligently and mean and wonderful. Jack always bit Rhys’ lip just a little too hard. Timothy liked to follow the kiss up by running several lighter, feathery kisses along Rhys’ chin and jawline. Jack often ended kisses in vicious bites to either Rhys’ neck, or his tender earlobes. Rhys welcomed both men’s forms of kissing…both were equally lusted after by the slender young man.

Timothy broke that frantic kiss, a slim trail of saliva stringing between his and Rhys’ lips as they panted into each others personal space. Rhys cringed and vaulted into the doppelganger hard as one of the holo-Jack’s ran his tongue along the patch of skin just behind Rhys’ ear. Rhys moaned feebly into Timothy’s neck, lunging forward, arms coming to loop around the perfect double weakly.

Jack sauntered around the couch once more, coming to lazily ease himself down to the right of Rhys, hanging his arms over the back of the furniture casually. The hologram that had been occupying that space fluttered out of sight only to reform behind the back of the couch, proceeding to lean over and continue kissing down Rhys’ neck. Jack watched with star struck eyes as his doppelganger gathered Rhys’ lips once more, getting the pathetic kid to buck eagerly, his body overstimulated and simply falling to absolute fragments. Jack had to admit this was by far one of his favorite ways to unwind after a particularly trying workday.  Why else would he have invested so much money in two pretty little pets for himself? Both gorgeous boys were equally expensive, and Jack would not have it any other way. It didn’t get much better than this, having such well-groomed, gorgeous little things. Jack could simply fawn over them for hours, just how absolutely prefect he’d made the both of them. This pleasure program added to the whole thing was just the cherry on top of it all. God, he was such a friggin' genius, Jack thought to himself watching the two pretty men rut against each other, fingers clawing and pulling at clothing carelessly. The two of them  joined by the two holograms just successfully created a whole pile of eager hands and feet that had Jack _beaming_.

Jack leaned over and grabbed Timothy by the chin, breaking up the intense session between the two men. Timothy looked at Jack with half lidded, mirroring mismatched eyes, his breaths short and shallow as they came to him.

“God you two are so fucking pretty.” Jack husked darkly.

“Thank you sir.” Both men managed to pant out in response to the compliment from their boss and master.

Jack brought his lips to the doppelganger’s hard, successfully getting a gruff moan from the broad man that matched him in every definition of the word. Rhys took the opportunity to begin prying the buttons of Timothy’s white dress shirt open, allowing his lips to slide down into the ‘V’ of clothing, tongue running over the beginnings of soft walnut chest hairs. Timothy moaned against Jack’s lips and Jack pressed into the kiss meaner, teeth clacking together when Rhys shifted and caused Timothy to buck slightly.

Jack pulled back with lust painted across his slender features, fondness glittering in his eyes as he looked as his flushed partner. He couldn’t get enough of simply staring at his gorgeous body double, it was like looking into a mirror…only better. Jack had been told to ‘go fuck himself’ quite a lot in his lifetime, now he had all the power and riches to actually make that happen. Jack chuckled at the absurdity of the thought.

Jack pushed back Tim’s familiar bangs and the young man groaned into the touch, the golden rings on Jack’s fingers hard and cold against his forehead. Rhys watched the other two men with languid eyes, breathing hot and heavy into Tim’s neck. They weren’t perfect copies in all honesty, Jack’s mask being the only difference between the two pretty men. Jack’s false flesh was so prefect against his skin it was almost hard to tell he was wearing it at first. The mask was only given away by the glint of his metal hinges in the low office light. Jack wore the mask like a badge of honor and maybe shame, possibly a little of both. Rhys knew that was why Jack enjoyed looking at Timothy so much. Timothy was still a perfect copy of the way Jack’s features used to be, unmarked and un-scarred. Jack could simply bask in the doppelganger’s beauty, it was very much like looking into a window to the past for the older CEO.

Jack ran his blunt thumbs over Timothy’s chin, smiling at all the perfect ways the man’s face contorted into sheer, utter, pleasure.

“You’re such a good boy aren’t you?” Jack praised thickly, tilting Tim’s head to the side slowly.

Timothy nodded frantically, seeming to lull into Jack’s fingers on his chin, the digits pressing into his bottom lip gently.

“You’re _my_ good boy.” Jack husked sliding his thumb between Tim’s slightly swollen, reddened lips.

“Show me how you suck good boy.” Jack commanded through pearly, dangerous teeth.

Timothy took the digit into his mouth obediently, his warm appendage swirling around Jack’s fingernail, then up the length of his thick anatomy. Jack tasted like salt and nickel and Tim immediately knew it may have been some leftover blood from messy dealings with disobedient workers. The taste was both frightening and enthralling. Tim lapped at the offered digit like his very life depended on it, encasing his puffy red lips around the girth, sucking diligently. Jack’s lids fell heavy over his green and blue glittering eyes, a gruff needy sound tumbling off his barely parted lips.

“That’s it cupcake, god you have such a pretty mouth…” Jack praised the rest of his fingers curling harshly around Tim’s sharp chin.

The moment between Jack and Tim was broken by a loud, obscene moan coming from the third party, Rhys’ voice echoing out into the space of the massive office. Jack’s focus turned to the half cybernetic man still pinned beneath Tim and a wry little grin crept across his lips. The two digital Jack copies rutted and fawned over the pathetic man, wringing utterly embarrassing sounds right up out of his lungs.

“J-JACK!!! Ohhhhh J-Jack…i-it’s too much!! I-I-I’m going to cum!!!” Rhys pleaded helplessly, his voice strained and ragged.

Jack hummed in response.

He gingerly grabbed Timothy’s wrist device and punched in a code, fingers dancing across the keypad quickly.

“The intensity settings were a little too high. I turned them down for you cupcake. Can’t have you cumming that quick sweetheart, I mean that’s just downright pathetic. We haven’t even gotten to the _real_ fun yet.” Jack teased meanly letting loose of Tim’s arm.

Rhys whined lowly, the heat in his groin ebbing and fading with his suppressed orgasm. With that Jack was prodding for a change in positions.

“Both of you, clothes off.” Jack barked leaning back into the couch, legs spread open in an utterly powerful fashion.

Both boys were scrambling off the couch, tugging shirts up over heads, belts coming undone with the jingling of buckles and buttons. Tim helped Rhys out of his shirt getting a husky little smile from the taller man standing before him and Tim smiled back fondly. Jack leaned in to press the red button on Tim’s wrist and the holographic Jacks seemed to wait idly by, pausing for further instruction as clothing hit the floor in scattered piles. Both boys stood naked before the CEO, grins plastered over their faces as Tim pulled Rhys into his arms and proceeded to press their hungry lips together. Jack crooned his neck backward slowly, expression curled into a wicked look of pleasure as the two men wrapped around each other, rutting and bucking against already slick, flushed skin. Tim slid his thick palm around their erections, both proud and hard, Rhys much more swollen and dripping than Tim.

“Go easy on him baby. He’s too close.” Jack snarled giving Rhys a displeased glare as he assessed his pitiful state.

Tim let loose of Rhys’ throbbing cock and Rhys whimpered into the hot, suntanned flesh woefully.

“S-Sorry sir…” Rhys pleaded into Tim’s neck hands finding hold of the doppelgangers thick biceps.

Jack grinned at the weak apology and beckoned the two men down onto the couch. Rhys slid down to Jack’s left and Tim to his right, the CEO pulling Rhys’ head in close, petting through his sweaty locks.

“That’s ok cupcake. I just thought we were over you being so quick on the trigger kiddo. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Maybe we need to retrain you again?” Jack hissed meanly pinching Rhys’ cheek and shaking.

Rhys looked to him with pleading eyes.

“N-No sir…It…it was just a lot of stimulation…” Rhys pleaded meekly.

Jack sucked in a deep breath and sighed.

“Mmm I suppose so cupcake. But you better not disappoint me again.” Jack snarled as he eased up on the young man’s cheek and smiled, all his bright teeth on full display for Rhys’ viewing pleasure.

Rhys nodded frantically.

“Or else I’ll just have to put the chastity device on you again. See if you can go a week this time maybe?” Jack pondered turning toward Timothy and pulling him in for a deep, vicious kiss.

Rhys scooted over to run his fingers down Jack’s still clothed chest, like a dog begging his master for forgiveness.

“If you want sir.” Rhys husked leaning down to take the chain of Jack’s pocket watch between his teeth and tugging slightly.

Jack sighed into the young men’s touch and folded his thick arms up behind his head.

“We’ll see kiddo. Depends on your performance. I’ll decide afterward.” Jack proclaimed as he lulled into the pampering hands and kisses being laid over him by his favorite little pets.

The holo-Jacks sat still, waiting to become of use once more, their partially transparent forms bathing the group of men in blue and green light.

“God aren’t they pretty?” Jack groaned gesturing a hand at the two perfect copies of himself in holo form.

“Y-Yes sir.” Both counterparts groaned still busying themselves with nipping, kissing and tugging at all of Jack they could find.

“I mean seriously sometimes I just amaze myself. Ugh I’m so friggin' awesome.” Jack chuckled as Tim ran his warm tongue up the curve of his neck, Jack’s skin salty with a slight shimmer of sweat pricking there.

“And handsome.” Rhys husked into Jack’s ear, getting a slight shiver from the egocentric man he was leaned against.

“And intelligent.” Timothy echoed, adding onto the hot praises that they fed to the powerful man between them.

Jack groaned and leaned his head back farther, arms coming to wrap around both men, pulling them closer as they praised and fawned over their boss.

“That’s right boys.” Jack husked his voice lowering a couple of octaves as deep arousal set in.

Timothy’s talented fingers were working down Jack’s vest, letting it yawn open loosely as Rhys made quick work of the dictator’s jacket, sliding it off as Jack leaned forward and allowed him to do so. His brown leather vest came next, adding to the pile of abandoned clothing on the expensive tile floor, his white dress shirt followed, then his Hyperion yellow tee. Neither men questioned Jack’s obsessive amount of layering, both fearing they might catch the business end of one of Jack’s fits of fury if they so much as mentioned it. Jack did whatever Jack wanted, no ifs, ands or buts about it. If Jack wanted to wear four layers of clothes, then Jack would wear four layers of clothing. Rhys’ slender fingers trailed to Jack’s bulging zipper, the taught line of his dick pressed flush against his pants catches. Rhys smiled thickly and gently ran the flat of his palm over Jack’s clothed member getting a hiss and a jolt from the older man.

“Ohhhh that’s it kitten.” Jack growled through gnashed teeth, his eyes falling closed just a tad.

As Rhys’ fingers worked, Tim was sliding Jack’s belt apart, the expensive leather coming loose from denim belt loops easily. Rhys pried Jack’s button open and drew down his fly, tugging the material just until Jack’s black boxer briefs peeked out. Rhys leaned forward, the point of his tongue running down Jack’s lower abdomen, his lips pressing into the thick trail of hair running from Jack’s naval down below his belt line. Rhys lapped and sucked, spit intermixing with coarse brown hair, humming against overly tanned skin, gathering gruff little sighs from the CEO’s mouth.

Timothy crooned over Jack, familiar hands splaying over the older man’s wide chest, head leaning in, mouth coming to latch pleasantly around his right nipple, causing Jack to arch up just slightly, his groin rising up to bump against Rhys’ working mouth. Rhys grunted and pulled back a little, grinning as he watched Timothy tongue Jack’s golden nipple ring, the other man’s talented tongue flicking over the jewelry sensually. Jack gasped and stiffened with the contact. Both boys knew the president had sensitive nipples, an intimate little weakness only shared by the three of them…and well possibly some of Jack’s ex-lovers. Jack’s thick cock throbbed against his jeans and Rhys leaned down to nose the hard outline. Timothy moved from biting and teasing at Jack’s right nipple to give attention to his left, sucking diligently on the matching pure gold ring. Jack’s fingers ran up through the thick brunette locks of his double and he hissed out at the pleasant teasing.

Rhys was then moving to the floor, his livid erection bobbing before him as he did so, slim fingers coming to tug Jack’s jeans all the way down his powerful legs, taking his socks and shoes with them in the process. All that was left between Rhys and his prize were Jack’s tight boxers, and the young man grinned with the small victory. He leaned forward and wrapped his perfect teeth around the line of Jack’s cock through his underwear. Jack threw back his head and let loose of a sound that presidents certainly were not supposed to make.

There it was, both men chuckling at the sound…the first _true_ moan that they had wrung right out of big, bad, Handsome Jack. Rhys dragged the black undergarments down, allowing Jack to come free from his clothing, his thick erection bobbing before him shamelessly. The older man groaned as the cool air hit his exposed anatomy, his fingers curling just a tad tighter in Timothy’s locks.

“You two just keep getting better…and better at this…f-fuck…” Jack groaned lowly, his eyes pressed closed, his body simply fading into the boy’s hands.

Making these two his prized little fuck kittens was the best goddamned idea he’d ever had. They were so attentive, and eager. You put the two of them together and you’d never be unhappy again. Each one of them had their strong points, evening each other out and complimenting each other like a well-made meal. Rhys had a hungry little mouth, the kid could deep throat better than any porn star Jack had ever laid eyes on, and god he _always_ swallowed. Never wasted a friggin' drop. Tim, Tim was a power bottom unlike Jack had ever experienced. He didn’t just ride dick, he rode it like a freaking thoroughbred racehorse. It was just like he never got tired. Timmy was his man when Jack didn’t want to do a damned thing in the bedroom, all he wanted to do was lay there and have someone ride his dick. Tim never let him down with that. Rhys could shove the biggest of things up that tiny little asshole of his. It had become a regular game to see just how big of a dildo Rhys could stretch his pert little asshole over. He had to hand it to the kid he may have been built like a beanpole, but god could he handle _size._ Tim was his up for anything little pet. Rhys shied away from some of the…odder things Jack had asked for, but that was all ok, because Tim was always there to pick up the slack. Jack supposed the kid was kind of a nerd before the surgery, so when given a hot new body, all those suppressed sexual fetishes just came pouring out. The kid hadn’t so much as batted an eye when Jack touched on the subject of giving him a golden shower. That, Jack had to admit was impressive.

Jack was shaken from his thoughts by the sudden sensation of Rhys’ wet tongue running up his underside slowly. The CEO’s free hand snapped down to Rhys’ amber waves, both hands occupied by ample heads of hair.

“Oh god kiddos…” Jack breathed raggedly, both men grinning against him, soaking in the praise from their ring leader.

Rhys opened his slightly swollen pillows, taking Jack’s angry crimson head into his awaiting mouth. Jack was thick and heavy on his tongue, the heady taste of arousal and a days’ worth of being confined behind overly hot jeans invading Rhys’ senses. Soft boxers trailed over Jack’s shaking knees as Rhys stole them from him, mouth never leaving his superior’s cock. Rhys let his lips fall down over Jack, hollowing his cheeks and twisting his nimble tongue around the hard flesh. His tongue explored over the veins protruding down Jack’s underside, flicking all the way up to the bundle of skin beneath his fat head, sliding up between his slit. Rhys’ lips worked a fat bead of pre-cum right out of Jack’s prick and Rhys hummed around the heavy taste. His tongue flexed over Jack’s tip, the skin smooth and hot as he pampered it accordingly. Jack’s eager palm was pressing his partner down, forcing Rhys to take more, the young man struggling to breathe through his nose as calmly as possible. Rhys relaxed his throat and allowed Jack to slide in farther, flattening his tongue around the thick intrusion. Jack’s fingers left Tim’s hair as he then pressed both hands on either side of Rhys’ head, taking the go ahead to fuck up into the taller man’s pretty lips.

Small tears pricked at the corners of Rhys eyes as Jack forced his mouth open wide, his jaw aching from stretching into a strained oval. But Rhys swallowed him again and again, hot expels of breath pouring from the kid’s nose as Jack invaded his mouth. Jack groans and pumps his hips into Rhys’ now almost purple lips, whispering praises and muffled moans to the amber haired man on his dick. Then Jack is pulling Rhys off him by the hair, eyes slatted as he looks to the young man with commendation.

“That’s enough kiddo.” Jack snarls his voice thick and gorgeous.

Rhys hangs on his every syllable, loving the way Jack talks to him when he’s done a good job. Rhys' mouth is smeared with spit and Jack just grins, it’s a good look for the kid, really it is.

“Take a seat cupcake.” Jack commands patting his spread thigh and immediately Rhys was obeying.

Rhys settled himself in the dictator’s lap, hands coming to press against his collarbone, chin leaning in to press warm kisses against his thrumming pulse.

“Stretch him out for me would you sweet cheeks? Daddy will let you have him first tonight.” Jack swooned looking to Timothy with fierce eyes.

“Yes sir.” Timothy replied leaning in to press the heat of his mouth to Jack’s.

Then the doppelganger was getting up to pad softly across the large office, heading to Jack’s big desk, fumbling through the bottom cabinet. When he returns he’s holding two bottles of lube, one cherry, one plain, and a Hyperion yellow silicone dildo. Rhys eyed the chosen items with excitement and anticipation. Jack seemed overly pleased with the doppelganger’s choices.

“Very good selection cupcake.” Jack complimented huskily.

Timothy grinned wryly and set everything down on the coffee table in front of them, then seemed to wait for Jack’s further instruction.

Jack curled his fingers under Rhys’ jaw and forced him to look him in the eye, his expression dripping with bad intentions.

“Do you think you can handle the other two now?” Jack questioned.

Jack's tone of his voice only further confirmed to Rhys that the question was a form of test, and he’d better damned well pass it.

“Yes sir, Handsome Jack.” Rhys replied with about as much confidence as his little body could muster in such a state.

“Good boy.” Jack whispered leaning over to press the green button on Tim’s wrist, causing the two holo-jacks to set into motion once more.

They swarmed to Rhys’ sides, kissing up his now exposed torso, getting little hisses and moans from the pale man sitting spread over Jack’s lap.

“Nnnng Jack…oh yesss….” Rhys panted burying his head into the crook of Jack’s neck.

Timothy proceeded to stalk up behind Rhys, gently propping his pert ass up into the air just slightly, giving him just enough leverage to run the pads of his fingers over the younger man’s puckered flesh. Rhys sighed and let his eyes flutter closed, the holograms kisses were like sweet, feathery lightening on his skin, Jack’s hands steady and warm around his shoulder blades, and Tim’s fingers running circles around his pretty little asshole. Jack’s wander some fingers then slid down Rhys’ body, gently coming to pad over his frenum piercing, rolling the small diamond encrusted jewelry in his fingertips. Rhys cringed and bucked into the touch, his sensitive cock jumping with Jack’s attention to it.

“Mmm you are so fucking eager pumpkin.” Jack half teased half groaned.

Rhys nodded and attempted to get more friction from Jack’s fingers. Jack simply chuckled at the boy’s enthusiasm.

Suddenly there was a faint pop behind Rhys’ ear. He knew that sound all too well, the popping of a lubricant cap. Rhys shivered as one of the holograms made it to his ear and sucked diligently. There was the slick noise of Timothy fisting his own angry cock, slathering it in a healthy amount of lubricant. Rhys could tell Tim had sprung for the cherry flavored bottle, the slight twang of sweet hitting Rhys’ nostrils faintly. Rhys hummed into Jack, leaning forward to press their lips together, the taste of Jack’s own cock still heavy on Rhys’ tongue. Two of Timothy’s fingers prodded Rhys open, pumping into him nice and slow and allowing his body to stretch around the digits. Rhys bore backwards onto the doppelganger’s fingers greedily, wanting more of that delicious stretch he so badly needed. Jack nipped Rhys’ lip and kissed him once more, his tongue hot and slick. Rhys pressed his palms into the back of the couch arching nimbly as the holo-Jacks became enthralled with his neck once more. Thick fingers were removed and Rhys could feel the blunt sensation of Timothy’s head pressing against him, prodding for entrance gently. Rhys let loose of a loud gasp, breaking free from Jack’s lips as Tim pressed just his head passed the tight ring of muscle.

Timothy moaned out lowly his hands coming to anchor around Rhys’ thin hips, thumbs pressing into the divots of his bones. Rhys’ eyes near rolled back into his skull as Tim proceeded to slid through, pulling back out, only to shove just a little more in, Rhys’ ring fluttering and flexing around his cock pleasantly. Rhys was _tight._ That was the only prayer of a thought Tim could hold onto as he sheathed himself within his partner’s ass, groaning as the slender man pulsed and throbbed. Timothy crooned over Rhys slowly, pressing his lips into the back of Rhys’ neck, amber hairs tickling his nose as he breathed them in.

Rhys opened his mouth weakly to moan and curse when the first thrust comes, it’s slow and easy though and Rhys is so thankful for that. Anything harder and he wouldn’t be able to fight off his building orgasm a second longer. Rhys knows Tim is going slow to avoid that. Rhys has to last long enough until Jack’s ready for him, and then Jack gets to finish in him. Or at least that was the way Jack normally preferred it.

“T-Timothy!!!” Rhys pleaded helplessly his lips pressed into the sharp of Jack’s cheekbone.

There was a time where Tim’s real name was forbidden territory within Jack’s presence. But after several confusing instances during sexual adventures Jack had given in and allowed Tim’s real name to be used…but only in private. If Tim so dared as address himself as anything other than ‘Jack’ in public he was pretty sure Jack would skin him alive and use him for a throw rug. Rhys was grateful for that, because calling the both of them Jack was hellishly hard to process.

“Ah….hnnnng…AH…AH...f-fuck…RHYS!!! Holy fuck you’re so tight…” Timothy panted out his eyes drooping and his mouth hanging open as he rolled his hips sloppily into Rhys.

Jack casually reached down to palm his own dick in his ringed fingers, stroking up the warm, hard flesh fluidly as he watched Tim fuck into the pretty man splayed between them. Rhys whimpered into Jack feebly, his own vicious erection jumping and oozing pre down onto Jack’s stomach. Rhys wanted so badly to feel Jack’s palm around him, he needed it more than life itself…but he knew Jack wouldn’t give him that relief. Jack was greedy with his orgasms…only allowing them to have them when he said it was allowed. The hologram to Rhys’ right was busy dragging his thick fingers up Rhys’ quivering thigh, while the left was enthralled by suckling his ear. Rhys was pretty sure he’d never been so much in heaven. Surrounded by four versions of his idol, sandwiched between them all, a pretty prisoner caged in on all sides by hungry lips and eager hips. It was everything Rhys could have ever dreamed of. His ultimate wish coming into brilliant light. Rhys arched backward as Timothy thrust forward, strings of helpless moans coming from both the young men as Jack watched with lazy, approving pupils, his hand working up his erection slowly. Jack paused to smear pre out over his rosy head languidly, humming out lowly against Rhys’ reddened lips.

“You like that pumpkin?” Jack whispered kissing the dip beneath Rhys’ bottom lip and his chin.

Rhys nodded weakly, his pretty eyes shut tight, his hair coming loose in pathetic wisps, the wavier hairs near his sideburns getting out of hand with the built heat between them all.

“You like the way Tim fucks you?” Jack questioned his voice soft and vicious all in the same breath.

Rhys nodded again, only to catch a mean pinch from Jack’s fingers on the side of his hip. Rhys yelped at the sting and looked to Jack in confusion.

“Words kitten. Use em.” Jack commanded dangerously.

“I-I like the way Tim fucks me.” Rhys breathed shakily.

“Do you want me to fuck you now?” Jack questioned running his fingers down Rhys’ quivering arm.

Rhys almost nodded, but caught himself in the middle of the act and opted for words instead.

“Y-Yes please sir…” Rhys panted hotly.

All Jack had to do was so much as look up at Timothy, wild eyes speaking command enough, and Tim was slowly easing out of Rhys’ tightness. With that Jack was grabbing Rhys up into his arms and gently settling him down on the cold tile beneath their feet. The holo-jacks seemed to wait and idle; only offering Rhys light little touches to his arms and temples. Timothy knelt in front of Rhys’ head, the eager young man arching his neck up to lick along the doppelganger’s erection, coming away with the sharp taste of cherry. Tim groaned and watched as Rhys proceeded to lick the double clean, sucking his swollen head and groaning into the thick flesh. It was stupid perfect that even Timothy and Jack’s cocks matched. Both equal in size, girth and length. Meaning double the thick penetration for Rhys. Neither partner was small, both sporting erections that would make the most experienced of porn stars blush.

Timothy slowly pulled the dildo off the table and looked to Jack with wry, playful eyes.

Jack hummed at the advancement.

“Lemme see you fuck yourself with that pretty toy cupcake.” Jack barked deviously.

Timothy slicked the toy accordingly, smiling as he did so. Jack grinned thickly and watched as Timothy dipped his cock into Rhys’ open mouth, the amber haired man taking the large anatomy so skillfully. Timothy reached around with fingers first, gently pushing them into himself, prodding his tight entrance open easily, sighing and mewling into the feeling of his own thick fingers and Rhys’ eager tongue. After proper prepping, he was replacing fingers with the good sized dildo, the giving, yellow material pushing into his tight ring slowly. Tim moaned out lowly as his entrance opened up for the toy, ring throbbing and red as it swallowed in the girth, fluttering feverishly. He sat backward onto it slowly, eyebrows knitted together over a look of sheer concentration.

“Get on your hands and knees cupcake.” Jack husked to Rhys commandingly.

Rhys shakily got onto all fours, mouth instantly returning to Tim’s pulsating cock.

Finally Jack was settling himself up against the paler man’s buttocks, Rhys’ empty hole puckering around air, ready to be filled once more. Jack more than willingly complied. Jack slid in with little resistance, Rhys arching his back loosely at the feeling, fingers grasping at the tile desperately. The holograms were on him again, this time warm mouths clasping over erect nipples, licking and sucking until Rhys was left near yelling. A guttural moan rumbled up off Jack’s ribs and the sound was enough to cause all the hairs on the back of Rhys’ neck to stand on end.

Rhys bucked and writhed, swallowing more of Timothy as the other man slowly fucked the dildo in and out of his own ass. Rhys’ 'all fours position' was as demeaning as it was undeniably hot. Jack watched with enthralled eyes, grunting and thrusting as frantic hips pumped into Rhys’ tight entrance. Rhys moaned around the thickness in his throat, saliva and leftover cherry lube dribbling down the corners of his mouth sloppily.

“Mmmmph y-yeah…s-suck my big…hard…cock…” Timothy groaned his words tumbling off his loose tongue lazily.

Rhys smiled around his partner’s cock as Tim worked up and down on the thick dildo, angling just right to bump the toy against his prostate and in the same moment shove his cock into Rhys’ throat. Jack’s fingers were not tender as they grabbed Rhys’ sensative skin, uniformly cut nails dragging over perfect, pale, flesh raking fine little red marks down his back. Rhys arched and whined into the less than gentle touch, his cock flexing and expelling a thick dribble of pre-cum that splattered to the floor with an obscenely wet sound.

Jack paused to tighten his fingers around Rhys’ buttocks, stilling his thrusts momentarily.

“You better not have just cum sweet cheeks.” Jack warned leaning down to purr the threat in the young man’s ear.

Rhys shook his head frantically, eyes coming open wide and fearful. He let Tim’s erection pop free of his mouth just for a moment.

“N-No I didn’t sir…I didn’t…” Rhys pleaded breathlessly.

Jack smeared a hand beneath the flushed male, coming away with a wet sensation but not nearly enough to be the boy’s finish. Jack grunted in a pleased fashion.

“Good. You better not cum until I fucking say so.” Jack snarled thrusting hard into the male beneath him, jolting him forward without warning.

Rhys nodded again and managed to stutter out a small ‘Yes sir’ before Tim was prodding his mouth open once more and the doubles were teasing at his reddened neck. Timothy’s voice echoed off the office walls, bounding back onto the men’s ears loudly. He fucked down onto the dildo mercilessly, Rhys struggling to keep his head moving with Tim’s frantic thrusts. Rhys could feel the doppelganger swelling on his tongue, his balls pulling tight to his body as orgasm burned within his gut, threatening to take him over.

“S-Sir….permission to cum? I-I’m so close!” Timothy begged wantonly, looking to Jack with pleading eyes.

Jack groaned out loudly and rutted into Rhys hard, the boy’s asshole pulsating around him tightly.

“You go ahead and cum for me pretty boy.” Jack snarled through grit teeth.

Rhys suctioned his lips around Tim’s erection, sliding his mouth faster, eyes falling closed gently. Tim’s fingers buried themselves in Rhys’ messy locks, not forcing him onto his cock, but simply guiding him there over and over again.

Tim cringed and dropped his hips with more urgency, taking the toy all the way to its base with ease. The warm tingles swelled up in his abdomen and rushed down over his quivering thighs, filling him with a hot, intense sensation that left him yelling and pleading.

“Oh OH RHYS!!! I-I’M GUNNA CUM!!!” Timothy bellowed mouth wide and eyes screwed shut.

Tim’s fingers stilled in Rhys’ hair and Rhys let the wet erection pop free of his abused lips. The first of Tim’s cumshots painted up across the bridge of Rhys’ nose, the second nearly got the young man in the eye. With that Rhys leaned his head back a little, mouth wide and tongue lolling out to catch the next few spurts of finish. Tim’s cock flexed and jumped with each expulsion of semen, emptying himself into his partner’s willing mouth. Thick, white, ropes of cum slid down Rhys’ tongue and into the back of his throat and the scene had Tim absolutely falling apart. Rhys closed his mouth to swallow down Tim’s load and the doppelganger allowed the last remnants of his finish to ooze out onto Rhys’ bottom lip.

Timothy sighed out tiredly, body seeming to sag with the onset of post-orgasm bliss. His cock flexed sporadically as it wilted softly and Tim nearly fell backward with his sudden lethargy. He eased the toy out of his stretched entrance and let it roll onto the floor lazily.

Rhys looked to Timothy with droopy, needy eyes, his right one shut tight, painted in heavy cum. Tim gently wiped the finish off of Rhys’ eye and Rhys could only look to him with thanks in his expression. Jack’s thrusts had picked up a merciless, hard pace with watching his doppelganger paint the young man’s face so diligently. His cock forced against Rhys’ prostate relentlessly and Rhys was pretty sure he nearly saw stars for a few moments. He was so miserably close he could hardly stand it. He wanted to cum…no…he _needed_ to cum.

“Oh holy fuck kiddo. You want me to fill you up? You wanna take my fucking load you dirty slut??” Jack bellowed his tone gruff with animalistic need and an orgasm that was nipping relentlessly at his heels.

Rhys leaned on shaking arms, backing his hips up into Jack’s thrusts hungrily.

“Y-Yes!!! Please!!” Rhys begged his entire body feeling like it could come to pieces at any moment.

Jack filling him, the holograms sucking and biting him until his flesh felt like one big electrified plain, it was all just too much. All he could do was hopelessly try and fight back his orgasm until Jack had his.

Jack leaned down to sink his teeth into the back of Rhys’ neck as he pressed himself tight into Rhys’ abused asshole. Rhys let go of a pitiful, forceful moan as he felt Jack stiffen within and finally flood him with the rushing feeling of his hard finish. Jack cursed and panted into Rhys’ hair feebly as his hips twitched up into the young man, his cock pulsating within the tight confines of Rhys’ body. Rhys was pretty sure he didn’t even _know_ Jack had such colorful language in all honesty as the older man breathed the obscenities into his skin. Jack stayed leaned over Rhys for what felt like an eternity, the heavier man causing Rhys’ legs to nearly give out. Finally Jack dragged himself onto his knees and pulled out of Rhys with a loud wet noise, his thick finish oozing out of Rhys’ gaping hole and running down the insides of his thighs.

Rhys collapsed to the ground, cock still livid, pitiful sounds coming up from his mouth weakly. Jack chuckled and pulled the pathetic man up into his arms, falling backward against the couch. Timothy slid over to join the holograms in kissing and nipping at Rhys’ chest meanly and Rhys cried out loudly, knee jolting backward at the feeling.

“Should we let the poor thing cum?” Jack questioned slyly.

Timothy grinned wryly and nodded.

“Alright kiddo. Your turn.” Jack husked reaching around Rhys’ wriggling form to grasp young man’s fat cock.

“J-JACK!!!!” Rhys yelled out scrambling backward into Jack’s lap, the older man resting his sharp chin on the half cybernetic man’s shoulder.

The bottom hinge of Jack’s mask dug unpleasantly into Rhys' moving shoulder but he just couldn’t really find it in himself to care. Jack’s curled palm was quick, Rhys’ cock slick with his own leaked pre, proving just the amount of lubrication he needed. Jack didn’t even make it through three complete strokes down Rhys’ length and the young man was convulsing backwards hips leaving the floor harshly, cum jetting up over his heaving chest forcefully. Rhys cringed as he came up over his own neck, his torso, his stomach. Rhys yelled out breathily his voice raising a few octaves as the holograms lapped over his nipples and only fueled the gut wrenching orgasm. Rhys’ fingers curled around Jack’s thighs, nails digging in mercilessly as he came. Rhys was pretty sure he’d never cum harder in all his life, the denial of orgasm causing it to just be that much more intense. Finally Rhys slumped back into Jack’s chest, boneless and spent, gasping for breath feebly.

Timothy leaned forward to run gentle fingers through Rhys’ sweaty hair smiling widely at his partner as he panted into the warm air between them. Jack leaned forward and clicked the red button on Tim’s wrist, the two accompanying holograms flickering and dissipating like ghosts.

“Gotta admit that was pretty sweet.” Jack chuckled tiredly and Tim nodded in agreement.

“I dunno what did you think of them Rhys?” Timothy questioned the amber haired male that still looked about half dead in Jack’s arms.

Rhys cracked open one eye and nodded slowly.

“W-Why were you…so mean to me…this time…why did I have to wait for both of you to finish?” Rhys whined his voice still shaky.

Jack snorted and laughed harder.

“Because your reports were late this week. Tim’s were in on time, what happened to yours cupcake?” Jack sniggered meanly against Rhys’ ear.

Rhys groaned and simply curled in on Jack tighter.

“I hate you both.” Rhys groaned tiredly.


End file.
